Crystal
by ReturnToSender
Summary: Oneshot. Love, a word for Chi Chi that has changed a few times within her heart.


1I don't own the DBZ characters, and I don't own the song 'Crystal' by Stevie Nicks - Who in my opinion is one of the most wonderful singers I will ever listen to in my rather short and pathetic life. Come on, you know you want to laugh.

_Crystal_

Chi Chi stood in the ruins of her home, her life, the slow trickle and swish of water spreading across the once immaculate floor. _Why do little girls always wish for happy endings? Why do so few ever get them? _She hadn't thought of her teacher, Ms. Halix, in so long, but the woman had taught her so many things...and so many things she'd left unsaid.

She would learn on her own all the truths women must learn...but it would be after the mistakes were made...after she'd cried enough to flood the world.

_Do you always trust your first initial feeling?  
Special knowledge holds truth, bears believing,  
I turned around  
And the water was closing all around  
Like a glove  
Like the love that had finally, finally found me_

A child loves freely; an adult takes longer, needing more than just words and promises. She had held to the child she'd been far to tightly, and perhaps that was why the love in her heart hadn't aged like it was meant to...like it was supposed to.

But she'd tried hard...she'd married him...she'd stayed.

_And I knew  
In the crystalline knowledge of you  
Drove me through the mountains  
Through the crystal-like clear water fountain  
Drove me like a magnet  
To the sea_

She had grown eventually, and it made her laugh, it made her cry, the childish love she'd felt for her man had grown as well...and it still remained the same. _But had she ever truly believed that it wouldn't be? _Perhaps it was a little of the poison sucked from the loss of her mother...how her father never chose anyone else, anyone after...

That kind of love had scared her.

The kind of love that made you so content alone even when the other half of you is gone. How, even as you move forward, your mind still wallows in the memory of them. Smells, tastes, textures...soft voices.

_How the faces of love have changed turning  
the pages  
And I have changed oh, but you...you remain  
ageless  
I turned around  
And the water was closing all around  
Like a glove  
Like the love that had finally, finally found me  
_

She often wondered if his love had ever grown, changed, even if his appearance never did. She knew, in the loyal way, that her husband cared for her, but...what she didn't know was if he thought of her, thought of her at all, when he left each time...

Or was she like a toy, to be loved in a fickle sort of way that meant little in the wave of eternity?

The water spun in lazy circles around her knees, cooling her skin and reminding her of how she'd never really known him, his soul like an ocean she'd only glided across...never to see below the surface.

But then he'd smile at her...

And somehow she was reassured.

Because if his love was always fated to be that of a child's, she would accept it...her love would be enough for both of them.

_And I knew  
In the crystalline knowledge of you  
Drove me through the mountains  
Through the crystal-like clear water fountain  
Drove me like a magnet  
To the sea  
_

She wasn't afraid anymore. Today, she'd turned thirty three years old, and realized how deeply, un-regretfully, purely in love with her husband she was. It wasn't even the love of an older, wiser woman...but one of eternity, like a woman who'd loved him a million lifetimes. The kind of love that said, when the other half of her soul was gone, she would never be with anyone else. Never again, because he had passed.

The water spilled from her little house's broken windows, bursting forth like a dam that had fallen into disrepair. It was a breaking that brought tears to her eyes.

The sky was a clear blue today.

_To the sea  
To the sea  
I turn around and the water was closing around me  
Well I turned around and the water was closing around me_

Please Review


End file.
